


Mine

by cherryontop



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Clothed/nude, Fanart, Kneeling, M/M, Suit Porn, erotic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).




End file.
